


A Surprisingly Useful Gift

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Heavy suggesting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well you are dating a Slytherin, they are all odd mate,” Ron remarked, not even looking up from his packages.</p>
<p> “Yea, but a cracker?”</p>
<p>Ron looked up at Harry who was holding the red and gold cracker in his hands. “Well at least he picked house colors mate.  Go ahead and open it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprisingly Useful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slytheindor Advent Day 7 - Christmas Cracker 
> 
> Beta: killpurakat. Thank you so much

As usual, Harry and Ron woke up early on Christmas to all their presents delivered at the foot of their beds. Diving into their presents, Harry saw that he got one from each of his friends. Something from Remus and Sirius. The usual box from Molly and Arthur. A cake from Hagrid. And from his boyfriend Draco he had a…Christmas cracker? 

“That's odd. Draco sent me a cracker for Christmas,” Harry said to Ron, sounding a little disappointed. He had spent days looking for a gift for Draco, thinking that they were getting serious. Maybe Draco didn't think of Harry that way after all.

“Well you are dating a Slytherin, they are all odd mate,” Ron remarked, not even looking up from his packages.

“Yea, but a cracker?”

Ron looked up at Harry who was holding the red and gold cracker in his hands. “Well at least he picked house colors mate. Go ahead and open it.”

Harry pulled on the cracker and it opened with a loud pop. The air crackled with a sparkle-like Muggle fireworks- and confetti fell from it. On the bed landed two plastic wrapped items. Then Draco's voice rang out though the room.

“Merry Christmas, Harry. This is the first part of your gift; bring the items from your cracker to my dorm tonight after dinner and I'll give you the rest. Password is Loins Drool.”

Harry picked up the items from the bed and held them up to eye level. They were condoms! One Red with gold stripes and the other green with sliver stripes. Harry was speechless but Ron wasn't.

“Merlin mate, I didn't need to see that! Hell, I don't even know what to think about that!”

“Hey Ron, don't wait up tonight I’ve got a present to open up in the Slytherin dorms,” Harry said with a smile.

“Oh God, my brain!” Ron screamed.


End file.
